Visible light is electromagnetic radiation that is visible to a human eye. Visible light is generally defined as having a wavelength in the range of 400 nanometers (nm) to 700 nm. Visible light has a shorter wavelength than infrared light, but a greater wavelength than ultraviolet light. The properties of visible light include intensity, propagation direction, frequency or wavelength spectrum, and polarization. A spectral distribution of the visible light represents a distribution of energy radiated at different wavelengths in a visible part of the spectrum. Spectral distribution can be useful for detection and sensing of toxic chemicals, explosives, contaminants in pharmaceuticals, food, etc., environmental pollutants, environmental monitoring, biomedical imaging such as pathology, etc., reconnaissance, remote sensing via drones, satellites, etc., anti-missile systems, and the like.